


I Missed You, Too.

by JuniJay (ShadowCupcakes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Missionary, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, and you're coming with me, i can't believe i'm posting this, if you squint at the beginning, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCupcakes/pseuds/JuniJay
Summary: Dongmin had always just been your friend. You weren't sure when it developed to something more.(please pretend like I have some self-respect left.)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Missed You, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell. Enjoy.

You weren’t sure how it got to this point. Based on everything you knew, nothing stood out to you as an indicator of how you wound up in this position. Dongmin had always been a close family friend, your moms had been trying to match the two of you up since you were teenagers. But it had never been like that with you and Dongmin. At best, you were close friends, never even thinking of crossing the line. You supposed that it didn’t help that you’d had an on-again-off-again boyfriend for the majority of your friendship. 

Dongmin had always been respectful, listening to you complain about your ex and letting you cry into his shoulder. Your breath would still be hiccuping when you’d pull away, and he’d give you his soft smile as he used his sleeve to dry the tears from your face. 

“One day, you’ll see a man who will never hurt you for as long as he lives,” he’d assure. 

You have always believed him. Of course you did, you couldn’t recall a time where Dongmin had lied to you. His round cheeks would bunch up in a smile and he’d hug you once more before going and making your favorite tea. You still remembered the sting of longing when you found out he’d be living his dreams and becoming an actor, away from you in Seoul. It didn’t work out quite exactly as he envisioned, instead being put into a group named Astro. But he was still happy and hard-working as ever, even if your main form of communication had gone from hanging out at your house after school every day to sporadic texts between his training sessions. 

He came to visit at one point, close to his debut, and his cheeks had lost much of their fullness. Your mom had titted and tatted at him, making sure to send him home with leftovers from dinner. You had teased him, prodding your fingers into his skinny waist, speaking of his diet and exercise. He flushed and jumped away, stuttering out an explanation. Maybe what came after was the first time he’d ever shown any interest in you as anything other than a best friend. When he had averted his eyes, hand coming up to cup his neck, and asked, “Do you think I look good enough to debut?” 

At the time you’d taken it as insecurity, as him wanting reassurance from someone he could trust that he was good enough. You had giggled into your hand, “You’ve always looked good enough to debut, Minnie.” It was true to you, of course. You weren’t blind, after all. Dongmin was a gorgeous boy and always had been. 

He looked at you, his eyes wide, cheeks verging on cherry toned. You rolled your eyes, and said, “Come on, pretty boy, I wanna show you a new game I got before you have to go back.” 

The flush on his cheeks didn’t fade until he had well and truly lost himself in the story of the game. After his debut, your family moved away, further into the countryside. The relationship with your shitty boyfriend ended soon after, the long-distance killing it. You hadn’t seen Dongmin for many years. You watched him on his dramas, texting him live reactions as you watched. Something in your stomach twisted at seeing him kissing beautiful actresses, but you brushed it off as discomfort over seeing the boy who you’d babied his whole life doing anything intimate at all. 

It wasn’t until Crazy Sexy Cool came out and you watched him dance surrounded by his group that you recognized the feeling in your stomach for what it was. You paused the video, covered your red cheeks, and looked at “Eunwoo” staring down the lens, one eyebrow raised teasingly. 

Your heart thudded in your chest, and at that point your phone lit up next you on the couch. It was from Dongmin, of course, asking if you’d seen the video. You ignored the text for much longer than you should’ve, waiting a few hours as you sorted through your emotions. You reasoned with yourself. Your newfound feelings didn’t have to change anything. Your friendship could still stay intact. Surely the feelings would fade. You resolved to not let your crush sully a good, long friendship. You responded to Dongmin’s text with enthusiasm, citing how amazing the video was and asking him to extend the good reviews to his group members. 

Two years later, just before the release of their All Light album, you moved to Seoul. Your job transferred you there, near the edge of the city. You texted Dongmin excitedly, and he responded in kind. After all, you hadn’t seen him in person since before his debut 3 years prior. 

You had been in the middle of unpacking when your doorbell rang, and you opened the door to his smiling face. The sound barrier wept over the volume of your excited scream as you dove into a hug. He had grown since you’d last seen him, leaving you feeling quite small in comparison. Your hands prodded at his ribs, and instead of the bones you were expecting, there was a thin but strong layer of muscle. 

Unthinkingly, you grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, looking at the faintly defined abs on his torso. Your fingers froze mere centimeters away from his stomach when you realized what you were doing, and pulled back as if he’d burned you. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” you spluttered out, covering your face with your hands. 

He laughed, sounding a little nervous. He waved it off, smiling with red cheeks. The awkwardness faded and he offered to help you unpack. After a few hours, you both collapsed onto the couch. It was small, more of a loveseat if you were being honest with yourself, so yours and Dongmin’s shoulders touched. 

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back to face the ceiling. A bead of sweat traveled down your neck, and you startled slightly at the feeling of fabric against you. You opened one eye to see Dongmin wiping your sweat with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Snorting softly, you reached up and used the back of your fingers to wipe the sweat off of his brow. The two of you blinked at each other for a moment, faces inches apart, your hand nearly cradling his face, and his arm lightly resting against your neck. Heat rushed to your cheeks, and you went to pull away your hand, but his other hand reached up, grabbing your wrist loosely. 

You blinked a few times before settling your hand back onto his face, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his eyes almost closing. You experimentally rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone, and he hummed quietly. 

His hand copied yours, his thumb running along your jaw. You realized your faces had gotten closer, almost touching. His eyes opened again, and he looked into yours, cheeks reddening. Were you imagining that, or did his eyes just flicker down to your lips? 

“Dongmin?” you whispered faintly, “can I kiss you?” 

His cheeks were just about as red as they could get, and he nodded faintly. You only noticed the movement because of your hand on his cheek. You both leaned in at once and immediately bumped into each other’s noses. 

You snorted, pulling back and grabbing your nose. His hand fell off your neck, and he winced, a small smile tugging on his lips. You looked at each other, noses red and sore, faces fully flushed, and both laughed. 

“Alright,” you said, wiping a tear of laughter out of your eye after a moment, “want to try that again?” 

Dongmin nodded, face still glowing red. You repositioned yourself on the couch so that you were fully facing him, and put a hand on his face again. You looked into his eyes for a moment before moving your face toward his. The both of you tilted your heads slightly, and, finally, your lips met, and your eyes closed. His lips were soft and plump if not just a little too wet from him nervously swiping his tongue over them. It wasn’t like it mattered, though. After a few moments of soft pressed kisses and gentle movements, your hand reached the back of his neck, and you gave his hair a light tug. 

His mouth opened in a sigh, and you leaned closer, rising to your knees on the cushions. His head tilted back, and you carded your fingers through his hair, lightly grabbing the strands. His hands found your hips, pulling you closer to him. His teeth closed softly on your bottom lip and a quiet whine escaped the back of your throat. Emboldened, Dongmin pulled harder on your hips, and you broke the kiss briefly to look down as you set your knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him. 

His hands raised up to your waist, and explored the plains of your clothed body, only settling for a few moments before moving onto the next area. His hands found your ribs, and his thumb swiped the underside of your breast testingly. 

You reached down, grabbing his wrist and planting his hand on your clothed breast. He made a low noise, and you pulled away to breathe, looking down at him. You steadied yourself on his shoulders, and he experimentally rolled the flesh in his hands. His eyes met yours shyly, his cheeks redder than you’d ever seen them. His pupils were blown wide, a thin brown ring on the edge of his iris as he looked at you. 

You leaned back down, kissing along his jaw toward his neck as he groped your breasts. Your tongue licked a stripe of skin from his jugular to the shell of his ear. His breath panted out, and his hands twitched on your breasts, his finger catching your hardening nipple. Your breath caught, and he carefully did it again. 

“Here?” he asked quietly, repeating the action. You breathed out an affirmation before moving back to his neck, working at finding all of the spots where he was most sensitive. 

Your teeth gently closed on his earlobe, and he gave a start, rutting his hips up into yours. The connection made you let out a shaky moan into his neck, and he froze. “Was that okay?” he asked.

You leaned back, smiling softly at him. Face burning, you reached to the bottom of your shirt and slowly pulled it over your head, leaving you in a plain but cute lilac bra. His eyes fell from your face, and his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he took in your revealed skin. 

His eyes flitted up to yours and you nodded, and his hands gently curved your ribs, slowly raising to grope gently at your breasts. Your taut nipples were showing through the fabric, and he swiped his fingers across them. You let out a breathy sigh as he touched you, slowly gaining confidence and speed. You carded your fingers through his hair again, tugging at it. He whined lightly in his throat, and you slowly pulled his head closer to your chest. His lips met the valley between your breasts, kissing lightly at your skin, roving towards the top of your breast. You sighed as he continued his gentle ministrations. You tugged a little more harshly at his hair, his mouth opened, and teeth grazed your skin. 

You groaned, tilting your head back. If nothing else, Dongmin was a fast learner. Always had been. His teeth grazed over your skin again, and his thumbs flicked at your nipples through your bra. A whine peeled out of your throat, and you grasped gently at his hair, pulling it and releasing it before repeating the process. 

After a few moments you leaned back, lowering yourself to grind lightly on his clothed erection. His mouth opened in a pant, and you closed the gap, kissing him once more as you ground yourself onto him. He raised his hips to meet yours, his clothed cock nudging against your clit. “Dongmin,” you sighed. 

Spurred by your noises, he jutted his hips higher and harder. You muffled a moan into his mouth, and your hands grasped at the buttons of his shirt, popping them open. His kisses grew slightly frenzied as he ground into you, and you had to stop unbuttoning for a minute to properly grind down against him. 

You leaned back and Dongmin grabbed your hips, pulling you down into him. He panted, his warm breath ghosting along your wet chest, making goosebumps erupt across your skin. You finally finished the buttons of his shirt, and he leaned forward and let you slide it down his shoulders. 

You stopped your movements to admire the boy- no, man- beneath you. His chest rose and fell rapidly, a light sheen of sweat glistening across his abs. His hair had long since been messed from its styled look, and his hands were gently resting on your hips. 

“You’re kind of beautiful,” you whispered, dragging one hand carefully down his abdomen. It fell to the buckle of his belt, and you looked up through your lashes at him. 

He blushed bright red but slowly took his hands off of you, pulling the belt out of its loops. Warmth pooled in your lower stomach at the sight, and it took everything you had not to grind back down on him before he could get his belt off. Finally, the faux leather came free, and you gently reached down and palmed his clothed erection. He hissed lightly through his teeth, one hand tightening on your hip while the other fell on your waist. 

“Do you want to take off my bra?” you asked lowly, tilting your head towards his ear as you leaned forward, still rubbing at his erection. 

His hands immediately flitted to your back, grasping at the clips. You licked at his neck, before moving to the shell of his ear and grazing your teeth across it again. His hands jolted for a moment before he continued with haste. He struggled for a few moments before hissing in annoyance through his teeth. 

You giggled and leaned back, reaching behind you. “Feel here?” you guided his hand to the clips. He smiled softly at you as you taught him how to remove the clothing article, and after a bit more trial and error, had managed to unclip it. You let it slide from your shoulders, uncaringly tossing it somewhere behind you. 

Dongmin’s gaze hardly wavered for a moment, only briefly looking to your face to find your consenting nod, before he dove to your chest. His mouth descended onto one of your nipples, while his other hand palmed at the other. You stuttered out a moan, raking your nails down his scalp. You subconsciously ground into him, making him breathe onto your breast for a moment before mouthing with renewed vigor. 

His teeth lightly closed on your bud, and you keened, nails dragging down his spine. His mouth switched to the other breast. Your voice was low when you said, “Bedroom.” 

He pulled back with a pop, admiring the redness of your skin. He grinned at you before blowing on your chest, making your wet nipples tighten impossibly more. You climbed backward off of him, reaching down to shimmy out of your shorts. Your underwear was the only article remaining, and you slowly walked backward, grinning at his enraptured gaze. He moved quickly, catching up to you and capturing your mouth in a fast and bruising kiss. You reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his hips. Your hand closed around his round butt, digging your fingers into the doughy flesh. You broke the kiss for a moment to say, “I always thought you had the nicest ass.” 

You walked backward, and Dongmin tried to follow, only to trip on the jeans around his ankles. He caught himself gently on your shoulder, and you looked at each other for a moment before snorting. You leaned your head into his shoulder as you laughed. He wrapped his arms around you, laughing into the side of your head. 

Your giggling faded off and you kissed lightly on his collar bone before dragging your tongue across it. You reached down to grasp at his erection through his boxers. His arms loosened from their hold on your shoulders to grab at you, but you moved backward, walking to the bedroom. He stood in momentary shock for a moment, and you took that moment to hide behind the wall and slip off your panties, reaching one arm out and dropping them into the doorway. 

“O-oh my god,” you heard him whisper, most likely not meant for your ears. His steps were fast as he turned the corner. You walked backwards to the bed, sitting at the foot of it. 

He swallowed at the sight of you, crossing the small distance to your bed quickly. You put your hands at his hips, keeping him from coming closer. Tugging at his boxers, you looked into his eyes, one eyebrow raised in silent question. 

He nodded, and you pulled down the last article of clothing between you, his erection springing up and out. He wasn’t the biggest you’ve ever seen, but he was definitely not the smallest. There was a smattering of black curly hair at the base of him. You gently grasped him on your hand, giving a leisurely squeeze and pump. Dongmin moaned openly, one hand coming to rest on your shoulder while the other grasped the back of his neck. 

Taking advantage of his closed eyes and lack of vision, you leaned down and surprised him by taking the head of him into your mouth. 

“H-hah. Oh my g-god,” he moaned as you licked down the base to his tip before fitting him into your mouth once again. Your bobbed your head, your hand working in sync with your mouth. You twisted your wrist around him, and his hips stuttered forward. 

“Sh-shit, sorry,” he spoke, his voice slightly panicked. 

You responded by humming, taking him as deep into your mouth as you could. His tip reached the back of your throat, and you swallowed around it. His hips stuttered again, and your free hand reached up to lightly cup his balls. You gently rolled them as you bobbed, and Dongmin began moaning loudly. 

“I’m- gonna-!” he panted out before you felt him tense, hips jutting forward. His dick went past the back of your throat, and you took him in until your nose was pressed into his curls. You swallowed around him, making him curse as he came. Once you were sure he was done, you leaned back, his half-soft erection coming out of your mouth with a pop. You leaned back, licking your lips and swallowing the rest of his cum. 

“That was…” he trailed off, reaching one hand down to cradle your head, staring at you as if you hung the moon in the night sky. 

You smiled, pulling yourself backward until you were laying back against the pillows. He followed, laying next to you and leaning over you. His mouth met yours in a long and languid kiss. His hand reached up to pinch at your nipple, gently rolling it. You breathily moaned, leaning your head back. He continued kissing you, kneading and rolling your breast in his hand. 

His kisses were short and sweet, loving even. Dongmin pulled back, peppering kisses along your cheeks and forehead. You giggled breathlessly, and he ended with one on the tip of your nose. The two of you grinned at each other, and his hand left your breast to cup your neck as he pulled you into a longer kiss. The pace grew slightly needier, and his hand left your neck to trail down towards your core. His hand brushed lightly along your shaved entrance before he gently began stroking the outside.

Your legs spread slightly, and he slipped one finger between your lips, sliding it up and down. After a few moments of this, you realized that he was definitely lost. You reached a hand down and guided his fingers to your aching clit. You ghosted his fingers through the circular motion, and after a few moments let go, letting him slowly figure it out. 

He sped up his ministrations, and you pulled away from his kiss to gasp, your hips twitching into his touch. Your eyes opened to find him already looking down at you with lidded eyes and a soft smile on his face. You smiled up at him, and he twitched his fingers to the left making you gasp. His eyes crinkled as he grinned at you, and you lightly swatted at his chest. 

“I-I want you inside of me,” you breathed, reaching down to guide his hand lower. He leaned down to kiss you as you led his fingers to your entrance, helping his finger push into you.

You panted as he slid his finger in and out. You whispered, “Put one more in,” and he obliged, gently slotting another finger into you. Through pants and moans, you whispered gentle instructions to him, telling him to curl his fingers here and scissor them there until he worked up a rhythm. You began grinding into his hand, your moans increasing into volume. Rather than keep kissing you, his mouth moved to your chest again, sucking on your skin and your almost aching nipples. 

“U-use your thumb on my clit,” you whined, flicking your hips up a little. His thumb took a moment to find your clit, but then he quickly began rubbing circles. Ever the fast learner. After a few moments, you keened, “I- I’m coming, Dongmin!” 

His movements picked up in speed, and the coil building in you snapped, making you cry out a loud moan, rocking into his hand as you rode through the orgasm. The edge wore off, and you reached down to stop his still-moving hand, feeling over-stimulated. 

You lazily tilted your head to his face, kissing blindly until he slotted his mouth to yours. He dropped off of his propped up elbow, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer to him. His renewed erection pressed into your hip, and you turned to grind into him softly. He hummed into your mouth. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Eunwoo?” you broke the kiss to whisper. 

He groaned, dropping his face into your neck. You grinned, feeling the heat of his blush against your skin. “I mean, considering your performance just now, I felt the stage name was necessary,” you teased. He whined your name into your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. 

You reached down, slowly pumping your hand over his erection. He bucked his hips forward, whining quietly. He mumbled quietly, and you made a questioning humming noise. 

He retreated from your neck, looking into your eyes and repeated, “Can we make love?” 

Your heart thudded in your chest and you nodded, reaching up to wrap your arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a short kiss. He pulled back, and you sat up, leaning over to grab a condom out of your nightstand. You handed it to him, and he opened the package. While he slid it over his erection, you grabbed a pillow, slotting it under your lower back. 

You opened your legs, and Dongmin moved to kneel between them. He leaned over you, holding himself aloft. You wrapped a leg around his hip, closing the distance between you. His dick rubbed along the seam of your core, getting soaked in the remnants of your orgasm. After a few more swipes, you reached down, lining up his head with your entrance. 

He looked up into your eyes, and you were almost overwhelmed with the amount of love you saw in his gaze. You reached your hand up, cradling the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. You tightened your leg, sending the tip of him into you. He hissed slightly, but you kept your steady pace until he was finally, slowly, sheathed inside you. 

Both of you panted slightly, and Eunwoo kissed you gently before nestling his face into your neck. He was thicker than he looked, stretching you nicely. You waited until the slight burn faded before you slotted your hips up. He moaned softly before pulling back and gently rocking into you. 

You both let out soft moans and whines, grasping at each other as you both moved, rocking into each other gently as you grew used to the sensation. Eunwoo pulled back from your neck to kiss you sweetly, resting his forehead against yours. You peppered small kisses against his lips before gripping his hair and tugging on it. His hips slammed into yours, and you both cried out. He did it again, and again, the wet sound echoing in the small room. 

“Dongmin, oh, Dongmin,” you moaned, one hand sliding your nails down his back. He moaned louder in your ear, his thrusts coming harder. You lifted your hips to meet his, making him slam into you. The coil in your stomach began winding tighter again, and you moaned, moving your hips faster. 

"I'm- hah- I'm close, Dongmin," you cried, eyes squeezing closed. They popped back open in pleasured shock a moment later, feeling Dongmin's fingers deftly circling your clit. The coil in your stomach tightened faster than ever and snapped, making your back arch as you nearly screamed your pleasure. Your legs spasmed, wrapping around Dongmin's thighs. Your nails left red lines in their wake on his back. 

You clenched around him, and his pace became erratic. His hips stuttered briefly before he buried himself into you, rutting against you as he followed you into orgasm. His hips rolled once more before he stilled, almost collapsing onto you except for one elbow keeping him from crushing you. 

His face turned, lips searching, and you faced him, meeting him in a blissed-out, lazy kiss. He slowly pulled himself out, both of you hissing from the sensitivity. The condom was disposed of, and Dongmin came back into the room. You held your arms out, and he climbed back into the bed, his body fitting against yours like a puzzle piece. He met you in another lazy kiss before pulling you to him, spooning you to him. 

He nuzzled his face into you, leaving a sweet kiss on the back of your neck. You patted his arms, signing in content. You whispered, "I missed you Dongmin."

You could feel his lips form a small smile against the back of your neck. He whispered, "I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that this is the first thing I've ever posted on here. The self-hatred is strong. This one was for you, Ḽ̵̛̮̤͉͍͛͛̈́͐͑̒̾̈́i̷̧͕̹͗̆͐͛͌͂̈̈́́͠n̶̤͔̈́͆̾̎́̕͠a̸̻̋͋͂.


End file.
